Uno más Uno especial
by acm2099
Summary: Harry se quiere enamorar. Y eso sucederá en el momento que menos lo espera y con la persona que jamás imagino


**Uno más. Uno especial. **

* * *

Harry Potter. Ése era su nombre. Un nombre famoso, un nombre amado, un nombre respetado… Una figura de papel que envolvía al hombre en el mito. Harry Potter había entrado en la historia, había cumplido con la profecía y había salvado el mundo. Desafortunadamente para el hombre, las cosas no fueron tan sencillas.

Harry dejó que los eventos que rodearon aquellos años pasaran sin oponer demasiada resistencia; después de todo, tan solo tenía dieciocho años y no debía preocuparse por nada que no fuese vivir tranquilo después de cumplir con su destino. Así fue como pasó sus días al lado de Ginny, pensando vivir una historia de amor perfecta que culminaría con la llegada de tres hijos perfectos. Sin embargo, Harry pronto descubrió que el cuadro perfecto de su vida perfecta estaba muy lejos de ocurrir en la realidad. Como casi todos, Ginny estaba enamorada del _alter ego_ héroe, del Harry Potter personaje y no del simple Harry que sólo buscaba un remanso de paz, a pesar de tener dieciocho años. Como es lógico, su relación se fracturó y terminó por diluirse.

Pero después vinieron más y más, todas ellas personas interesadas en conocer al héroe, en enamorarse de él y huir cuando encontraban a alguien que no se ajustaba a lo que tenían en mente. A los veintitrés años, Harry seguía siendo virgen y no había besado a nadie de una manera más que casta. Fue justo en ese momento cuando decidió dejar de esperar y entregarse a los placeres carnales que tanto le presumían. Quería saber cuál era el maldito alboroto de todo aquello.

Y pasó… Él se sintió enamorado. ¿Ella? Ella se llevó el premio de haberle quitado la virginidad al héroe y no tardó en contarlo como una gran hazaña, digna de trece paginas en el Profeta y tres primeras planas seguidas. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que el sexo era sexo, sin más significado que el placer del momento y la cadencia de los cuerpos llegando al clímax. Durante los años siguientes a esa revelación, Harry se mantuvo tranquilo con la idea de tener sexo sólo por el sexo. No buscaba más que las caricias, los besos y los momentos agonizantes de placer.

Sin embargo, como todo en la vida cuando es hueco y sin un sentido verdadero, también llegó a cansarle. Harry quería enamorarse, encontrar a alguien que quisiera ir más allá. Quería saber si existía esa complicidad entre dos personas que se aman o sólo era parte de una mentira más del universo para hacerle pensar que podía aspirar a algo mejor. A sus veintiocho años, Harry Potter se preguntaba si podía enamorarse de alguien.

* * *

—Mierda…

Harry se movía lo más rápido que podía. Iba a llegar tarde. Cogió su maletín, corrió a la chimenea y lanzó los polvos.

La explanada del Ministerio era un caos, como todas las mañanas: los memos viajaban tan rápido como de costumbre y lo elevadores iban a reventar. Sin embargo ser el héroe del mundo mágico aún tenía sus recompensas; la gente continuamente le cedía el paso y ese día no era la excepción. Llegó a su oficina justo a la hora adecuada saludando a sus compañeros y echando de menos su café matutino. En un principio había pensado ser auror pero se decidió por algo que tal vez era más complicado pero a la vez más fascinante: rompedor de maldiciones. Hasta el ministerio le había construido su propia división.

Harry amaba su trabajo porque le permitía viajar por el mundo, conocer nuevas formas de usar la magia y además ayudaba a otras personas sin poner en demasiado riesgo su vida. El perfecto y tranquilo trabajo que necesitaba para satisfacer todas sus necesidades.

—Harry… —Marion, la secretaría de Harry, golpeó suavemente el marco de su puerta—. Te recuerdo que tienes que ir al almacén para solicitar las pociones para el viaje.

—Cierto, Marion, lo había olvidado completamente. Muchas gracias.

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie mientras terminaba de colocar sus documentos en orden antes de salir hacia el almacén de pociones del ministerio.

Severus Snape era el encargado del almacén de pociones del ministerio de Magia. Shacklebolt había sugerido que el profesor se retirara de dar clases. Harry lo encontró tremendamente injusto pero Shacklebolt le explicó en su momento los motivos que tuvo para sugerirlo. Pese a todo, existían personas en el mundo mágico que no veían a Severus Snape como a un héroe, como a un hombre que hizo… lo que tuvo que hacer. Así que para limar asperezas y evitar confrontaciones el ministro le sugirió ese puesto. En realidad no era un mal lugar de trabajo para una persona como Severus Snape. Debía encargarse de vigilar el uso de las pociones y además investigaba otras nuevas y nuevos usos para las existentes. Tenía un equipo a su cargo, un enorme laboratorio y carta abierta del ministro. No era para nada un mal trabajo así que Harry estuvo tranquilo por el futuro de uno de los hombres más valerosos que había conocido en su vida.

Hablaban casi nada. Apenas una vez al mes Harry bajaba al almacén, que era casi idéntico a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Allí tenía que pedir alguna que otra poción para sus misiones como rompedor de maldiciones.

Harry tocó en la puerta de la oficina y la sedosa voz de Severus Snape le invitó a entrar.

—Señor —dijo en forma de saludo. El profesor sólo asintió sin levantar la vista de un libro—. Vengo a por mis pociones para… —El profesor le colocó el formulario sobre la mesa y Harry se acercó para rellenarlo. Frunció el ceño cuando llegó a la parte de los ingredientes a solicitar; se suponía que tenía que saber de esas cosas pero siempre se olvidaba de algunas—. Profesor… —Severus alargó su brazo y le pasó un enorme tomo que Harry siempre terminaba usando para buscar los ingredientes—. Gracias.

Unos minutos después la solicitud estaba rellenada y el profesor Snape estaba de espaldas a Harry buscando otro de sus polvorientos libros. Harry se quedó mirando por un segundo a la figura vestida de negro. Después de tantos años aún había algo pendiente entre ellos y por una cosa u otra Harry no había querido tocar el tema. Sin embargo, ese día se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para hablar con él. Sobre todo por las tribulaciones internas que le estaban reconcomiendo el alma.

—Señor… —Notó la tensión en los hombros de su antiguo profesor—. Yo… —Casi podía imaginar al profesor enarcando una de sus cejas negras exasperado por su tono—.Usted amó mucho a mi madre, ¿cierto? —No lo vio pero sabía que Severus había contraído el rostro.

—Sí, de alguna forma. —Severus fue serio y casi frío en su respuesta—. ¿Después de tantos años me pregunta eso? Me parece que ya no es momento. Usted pudo verlo, puede juzgarlo por lo que vio y no por mis palabras.

—Lo hago sólo porque… me intriga saber. Yo no me he enamorado nunca y…

Harry bajó el rostro nervioso y se humedeció los labios sin saber cómo continuar. Severus se giró para mirarlo y Harry se sintió aún más expuesto que con su pregunta y sus palabras.

—No me siento cómodo teniendo esta conversación con usted, señor Potter. Tampoco creo que debamos tenerla. Pero a manera de consejo le diré que eso de enamorarse es complejo y no sucede mientras se espera, sólo pasa sin que se note. Le recomiendo que viaje y se despeje. Creo que está buscando fantasmas de novelas románticas _muggles_, que son las peores.

—Gracias, profesor. —Severus elevó su ceja derecha—. Quiero decir por responderme sobre mi madre y por haberla querido como lo hizo. Sé que ella también lo quería. Tal vez no de la forma que usted… —Severus movió los labios desviando un poco la mirada.

—Tiene que salir de viaje, Potter. Se le hace tarde.

Harry asintió y salió de las mazmorras.

* * *

Con ésa, Harry sólo había viajado a Estados Unidos tres veces y odiaba viajar allí. Tanto los aurores como el resto de la gente del ministerio americano lo veían como la gran cosa. Sobre todo porque el ministerio americano tenía muy poco de su fundación; los americanos decidieron que necesitaban regular a los magos que tenían en su territorio justo después de terminar la guerra en Reino Unido.

Como siempre, se reunió con el equipo que le había enviado el ministerio americano, que lo condujo al hotel y luego al propio edificio del ministerio. Tenía que romper una maldición antiquísima en una mansión que los americanos querían libre para convertirla en museo. Al ministerio británico le pagaban una ridículamente enorme cantidad de dinero por el trabajito. Cuando el ministro por fin se entrevistó con él, Harry estaba algo menos que aburrido. Le sorprendió un poco ver que en la sala entraba un hombre mayor seguido de un nutrido grupo de agentes.

—Señor Potter. —El hombre le saludó amable—. John King. Es un honor conocerle. Hemos escuchado mucho de usted y de sus habilidades mágicas.

Harry asintió mientras miraba al grupo de hombres. Había uno en particular con gafas de pasta y cara de querer estar en todos lados menos en donde estaba que se veía bastante tímido y abstraído.

—Vamos a mi oficina para ponernos al corriente.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo mientras el ministro le hablaba sobre sus asuntos, los problemas para mantenerse ocultos para los _muggles_ y su interés para abrir una escuela en Estados Unidos, cosa que Harry veía con buenos ojos. Los magos necesitaban una buena educación desde niños.

—Ésta es la casa, la mansión Rose Red. Lleva casi dos siglos sin habitarse y nosotros la necesitamos libre de todos sus demonios para ser el museo que se merece. —Harry miró con atención la fotografía y con cierto desprecio el archivo que estaba sobre la mesa. Pasaría unas horas deliciosas en el hotel leyendo todo ese legajo de porquería.

—¿Saben qué le afecta? —El ministro negó—. ¿Alguna teoría?

Harry pronto se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado porque empezó a escuchar todo tipo de ideas, incluso del propio ministro.

Tres horas después las teorías terminaron, Harry tenía una jaqueca terrible y un montón que leer. Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo hasta que sólo quedó el agente de las gafas que, curiosamente, no había dicho una sola palabra en toda la reunión. Caminaron juntos hacia el elevador y Harry decidió tener una conversación con el chico.

—Tú no me has dicho ninguna teoría. Debo suponer que no la tienes, cosa que me resulta curiosa. —El agente lo miró y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Entonces la tienes?

—Digamos que sí pero nadie quiere escucharla. Y menos aún mi padre…

—¿Tu padre? —El agente hizo un mohín.

—El ministro King. Piensa que soy una especie de chico tonto que sólo está aquí porque puedo coger una varita y sacar un conejo de la chistera. Pero soy un buen mago y tengo mis teorías. Se lo pedí y él se rió en mi cara. Me recordó lo inútil que era como mago, como hijo y como… —Harry le cogió el hombro con fuerza y el chico volteó para mirarle.

—A mí me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Me gustaría escuchar tu teoría sobre la mansión. —El agente boqueó pero de inmediato recuperó el semblante serio.

—Bueno, creo que la maldición va más allá de ser sólo un fantasma o algo así. Creo que la casa es perversa, creo que es mala desde los cimientos, por su construcción. Tal vez por el material del que está hecha, no lo sé. Siento que es así. Se cobró vidas incluso antes de estar habitada, lo dice el expediente. —El agente señaló el legajo—. Creo que lo que debemos hacer es purificar el lugar, ir hasta sus entrañas y hacerlas puras de nuevo. Hay un hechizo que utilizaban los antiguos celtas con el que atraían un espíritu blanco que podía limpiar la oscuridad de las almas. Tal vez si atraemos uno pueda purificar la casa desde los cimientos.

—Tu teoría me parece perfecta. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi hotel, me ayudas a leer todo esto y luego hablamos de esa teoría tuya?

Harry lo pensó por un segundo. Se escuchaba terrible pero lo hacía de todo corazón, para poder hablar con su colega. No estaba coqueteando en absoluto. El pensamiento de parecer un tipo descarado cualquiera hacía que todo se tornase increíblemente incómodo.

—Me encantaría. —Harry sonrió notando que el agente no se lo había tomado mal—. Me llamó Nick. Nicolás King. —Nick dio la mano con una sonrisa.

Harry soltó un gemido lastimero y se giró para mirar el reloj. La una en punto de la mañana. Ya estaba con la camisa fuera de los pantalones, el cabello más revuelto de lo normal y los tres primeros botones de la camisa abiertos. Para sorpresa de Harry, Nick seguía impecablemente vestido y, lo peor, sin siquiera despeinarse.

Se estiró gimiendo de satisfacción y se puso de pie para relajar los músculos. Cuando se giró para mirar a Nick notó la intensidad en su mirada y entonces sintió que ahí podía haber algo más que una relación de trabajo entre compañeros. Tragó saliva mirando a Nick sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante su evidente deseo.

—Es tarde —dijo Harry. Nick asintió y se puso de pie.

—Sí, creo que debo irme. Mañana tenemos trabajo y… es tarde. —Harry sonrió ante lo adorable que se veía el agente intentando que no se le notara el rubor y mirando a cualquier parte que no fuesen el pecho o la cara de Harry.

—Gracias por todo, Nick. —Harry ensanchó la sonrisa y Nick se sonrojó aún más—. Nos vemos mañana.

Harry se recostó con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho. Tal vez el profesor tenía razón y se puede encontrar el amor en el lugar y el momento que menos se espera.

* * *

El hechizo había resultado más difícil de lo que Harry había imaginado. El maldito espíritu celta era un hijo de puta demasiado fuerte para simplemente llamarlo pero al fin lo logró y después de unas horas el espíritu blanco entró para limpiar la casa. Fueron testigos de una pelea increíble entre el demonio más horroroso que Harry había visto en su vida y el espíritu celta, que luchó contra ese demonio, y otro demonio, y otro, y mil más. Para sorpresa de Harry, el espíritu celta los jodió a todos.

Una semana después de su llegada la maldición de la mansión Rose Red estaba por fin eliminada. El ministro King no podía estar más feliz y hasta había organizado una fiesta para Harry. Sin embargo, antes de celebrar nada, Potter tenía que aclarar algunos puntos con el ministro.

—Señor Potter, siempre supusimos que no nos decepcionaría. —Harry miraba el despacho del hombre lleno de imágenes suyas con diferentes personas pero ninguna con su hijo—. Magnífica idea la de invocar a ese espíritu. Nunca se nos hubiese ocurrido.

—Curiosamente a mí tampoco se me ocurrió. —El ministro se tornó serio—. Fue idea de su hijo. —La cara del hombre cambió completamente—. Él me dio la idea, me dijo qué hacer y dónde buscar. Su hijo.

—Imposible…

—No, no lo es. Sería bastante oportuno que le diera una oportunidad real para sobresalir como lo que es, un mago inteligente. Piénselo.

Harry se cuidó esa noche de no dar un paso en falso delante de los americanos, no sabían qué tan abiertos eran con las expresiones cariñosas entre dos hombres, así que mantuvo la distancia con Nick hasta que él se le acercó y prácticamente le saltó encima para darle un abrazo.

—Mi padre me habló de su conversación. El viejo no se podía creer lo que hice. —Harry rió—. Ya no seré más su asistente; ahora soy el encargado de nuevos proyectos para el ministerio. Y como nuevo gran proyecto… vamos a crear la escuela de magos que América necesita.

—Es maravilloso, Nick. —El hombre le seguía abrazando y se le acercaba cada vez más.

—Quédate un poco más, diles que te necesitamos para que nos asesores de algo. —Definitivamente Nick le estaba coqueteando—. Quédate conmigo unos días más. —Harry no tuvo más remedio que caer ante palabras tan suplicantes.

—Sí….

La estancia de Harry se prolongó durante un mes más, un mes en el que compartió no sólo besos desesperados con Nick. Compartió cama, deseos, sueños y cada cosa que el cuerpo de Nick quiso compartir con él. La despedida estaba siendo terriblemente dura para ellos. Nick le abrazaba con todas su fuerzas y Harry le rodeaba la cintura tiernamente mientras compartían un beso profundo.

—Vas a regresar, ¿cierto?

—Claro. —Harry apoyó su frente en la de Nick.

—Quiero asegurarme de que lo hagas.

—¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Me mandarás detener? —Nick le besó de nuevo y cuando se estaban separando le mostró unos anillos.

—Cásate conmigo, Harry. —Harry se quedó helado—. Sé que es pronto, sé que no me conoces demasiado pero, Harry, yo… te quiero.

—Nick…, ¿podemos hablar de esto a mi regreso? Te prometo que hablaremos de ello, te lo juro, pero no ahora. A mi regreso.

Nick boqueó pero terminó asintiendo y liberando a Harry para que pudiera tomar el avión que lo llevaría a casa.

* * *

Harry había intentado mantener el tema de la propuesta a un lado. Seguía hablando con Nick tanto como sus tiempos y horarios se lo permitían pero nunca hablaban de la propuesta. Mientras tanto Harry empezaba a preguntarse cómo sería su vida en Estados Unidos porque, al final del día, él quería estar con Nick, ¿cierto? Se había enamorado de Nick, quería tener una vida a su lado… ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no estaba seguro de decir que sí?

Para suerte de Harry, Shacklebolt había llegado con una nueva misión, un dragón al norte de Noruega. No estaba lejos, no tenía mucho que hacer y probablemente no necesitaba ninguna poción pero aun así quería ver al profesor Snape.

—Creo que encontré lo que buscaba —dijo Harry apenas entró por la puerta. El profesor estaba de espaldas sólo con una camisa negra y un chaleco a juego. Era la versión menos formal que Harry había visto de él y, para ser honesto, le quedaba de maravilla—. Perdón, pensé… ¿Está ocupado? —Severus se giró con su mueca habitual en la cara para cuando Harry decía alguna idiotez.

—Siempre estoy ocupado, nací ocupado, señor Potter. Ahora, ¿qué ha encontrado?

La intensa mirada de Severus Snape era algo que siempre le mataba. Harry nunca había entendido cómo era posible que a pesar de los años esos ojos negros le hicieran sentirse siempre nervioso, expuesto y a la vez cálido, tal vez confiado. Claro que eso último vino después, cuando la guerra hubo terminado, cuando descubrió en Severus a un hombre, a un ser humano que había sufrido y que había visto su alma desgarrarse por los errores cometidos.

—En Estados Unidos me enamoré —dijo directamente. Severus enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Me muero por escuchar la historia, Potter.

Harry no sabía si era ironía o era verdad que el profesor quería escucharle. Aun así se decidió a hablarle sobre Nick, sobre su historia y el mes que pasaron juntos. Severus le escuchaba sin hacer ningún juicio y Harry lo agradecía porque, a medida que contaba la historia, empezaba a notar sus enormes huecos. Contada así Nick se veía menos romántico, menos esplendoroso y más necesitado de lo que debería. Sin embargo, continuó hasta que le contó sobre la despedida y el compromiso.

—Así que Nicolás le pidió matrimonio —bufó Severus.

—¿Qué? Es el tiempo, ¿cierto? Usted cree que un mes no es tiempo suficiente para enamorarse y casarse con alguien. —Severus contrajo el rostro.

—Yo no cuento el tiempo, señor Potter. Eso no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos. Un sentimiento profundo puede surgir en un día, en un año, en diez. Nunca se sabe y sería totalmente ocioso cuantificar cuando no se tienen elementos para ello. Lo que es evidente es que el comienzo de su amor por ese chico lo califico como erróneo, eso que usted considera amor, esa historia de protección con ese final tan meloso y ese chico tan cursi. No, no, señor Potter. Se está engañando.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? Usted se enamoró de mi madre solamente…

—No compare. Me enamoré de su madre por razones que usted no comprendería pero también lo hice de otras personas y por razones totalmente distintas. Pero usted me está diciendo que ama a ese chico porque satisface su lado protector, porque se le hace tierno. Déjeme decirle que las personas no se deben enamorar de ese tipo de rasgos. Enamórese de una persona que lo complemente, no que lo necesite. Está buscando con tanta desesperación que está creando castillos de arena basados en sentimientos nobles pero perecederos.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —dijo Harry un poco derrotado porque sabía que en el fondo Severus tenía razón—. No puedo simplemente…

—Tiene un viaje; váyase y cumpla con su misión. Despeje su mente y a su regreso, si todavía quiere casarse con el señor meloso, pues lo hace y ya.

Harry asintió poniéndose de pie con la lista de las pociones entre las manos. Antes de salir se dio media vuelta y miró a Severus.

—¿Usted se ha acostado con hombres? —Los ojos de Severus centellaron.

—Largo, Potter.

Harry prefirió salir. Después de cerrar la puerta soltó el aire de los pulmones. Todo era demasiado complejo. Tal vez debía comprarse unos gatos y resignarse a morir solo.

* * *

Despertó gruñendo por el golpeteo en la puerta. Odiaba levantarse temprano y odiaba esa misión. Los malditos dragones no podían ser solo dragones enormes y peligrosos que lanzaban fuego, no. Tenía que existir uno con la capacidad mágica de hacerse invisible. Así fue como acabó en Noruega, para acabar con ese maldito dragón. Le había dicho a Shacklebolt que él era rompedor de maldiciones y no cazador pero al parecer Shacklebolt le consideraba parte de la unidad especial que tenía que acabar con ese enorme dragón invisible.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry abrió la puerta sin mucho protocolo fastidiado por la hora.

—Tiene una reunión, señor Potter. —Harry suspiró resignado.

—En veinte minutos me reúno con ustedes. —Dio un portazo y se fue a la ducha.

El clima era terriblemente frío. Harry no podía recordar un maldito día más frío en su vida, ni siquiera en Hogwarts. Las montañas eran imponentes y estaba pensando en cómo volar sin que un dragón invisible lo hiciera carbón. Entre las montañas vio un punto negro que se acercaba, un chico en una escoba.

—Denny —dijo uno de los oficiales noruegos al ver el punto—. No me lo puedo creer…

—¿Es de los suyos? —Harry llamó su escoba.

—Desafortunadamente…

—Pues hay que bajarlo antes de que lo baje nuestro querido dragón. —Harry se subió a su escoba y llegó hasta el agente que, para sorpresa de Potter, se caía de bueno y tenía pinta de chico malo.

—Miren al gran héroe. ¿Cómo está, señor Potter? Veo que ha decidido subirse a su escoba y volar conmigo.

—De hecho, vengo a pedirle que baje. Por si no lo recuerda hay un dragón invisible que podría hacernos carbón en cualquier momento.

—No si tienes esto. —El hombre le lanzó unos lentes—. Los conseguí en el mercado negro y funcionan. Permiten ver la invisibilidad. —Harry rió.

—¿Y piensa que funcionarán para ver al dragón? —Denny voló alrededor de Harry.

—No lo sé… Eso es lo que lo vuelve tan divertido. ¿Qué dices, héroe? ¿Te unes a la espera?

El tipo definitivamente le estaba coqueteando y Harry… cogió las gafas.

—Diga… —La somnolienta voz de Severus Snape le hizo sentirse un poco culpable.

—Profesor… —Severus gruñó.

—Son las tres de la mañana, Potter. ¿Está en medio del fuego?

—No… pero…

—¿Tiene una herida de gravedad?

—No, profesor, pero….

—¿Hay otro mago oscuro en camino?

—Claro que no, profesor….

—Bien, voy a colgar….

—¡Espere, profesor Snape! ¡Por favor! Necesito hablar con alguien. He conocido a un chico, nos gustamos y hemos estado coqueteando todo el día. Me siento confuso…

—En serio, voy a colgar…

—Profesor… —Escuchó el arrastrar de algo y supuso que era Severus moviéndose en la cama.

—¿Y? No entiendo su confusión. ¿Ha dejado de amar al chico meloso de Estados Unidos?

—No… Sí… No sé. Me quiero acostar con este tipo, esa es la terrible verdad.

—Bueno, acaba de dar con otra pequeña diferencia entre el amor de verdad y el amor de novela. Amar a alguien no asegura que usted no vaya a sentir deseo por nadie más. A fin de cuentas es un ser humano y le aseguro que habrá muchos y muchas que le van a gustar a pesar de estar enamorado. Lo que le impedirá caer es el temor a perder lo que ama. Lo siento, ésa es la cruel verdad.

—¿Usted cree que yo deba…?

—¿Caer? No lo sé. Ésa es su decisión, Potter. Haga lo que sienta y por favor… déjeme dormir.

Severus colgó dejando a Harry aún muy confuso pero con una nueva idea en mente.

Harry y Denny volaron entre las montañas adentrándose cada vez más. Denny lo llevó hasta unas cuevas desde donde habían dicho que el dragón lanzaba fuego. El lugar era oscuro pero hermoso. Caminaron por allí con sumo cuidado y con las varitas listas por si se encontraban con él. Al fondo de la cueva encontraron agua, una pequeña laguna cristalina que maravilló a Harry.

—Este es su hogar y nosotros lo vamos a matar —dijo Denny desconcertando a Harry—. Al dragón, lo vamos a matar, ¿cierto? —Harry había sido contratado para eso.

—Siempre puede existir alguna forma de no hacerlo. —Denny se giró para mirarle y Harry le sonrió—. Soy un héroe, ¿no?

Denny caminó hacia él y sin más le cogió las mejillas con las manos y lo besó con una pasión que hizo que le temblasen las piernas. Pronto se sintió empujado contra una de las rocas de la cueva gimiendo por los movimientos de Denny que hacían que se pusiese a cien. Harry soltó un quejido anticipando lo que iba a suceder justo cuando Denny le cogió la polla.

* * *

Harry entró al despacho de Severus y lo encontró leyendo un periódico en el que aparecía, para su desgracia, en primera plana.

—Así que salvó a un dragón… Curioso. Creo que no es la primera vez que lo hace. —Harry asintió pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Me acosté con Denny y me propuso que viviésemos juntos. —Severus dobló el diario y suspiró.

—Debe usted ser muy bueno en la cama. Mire que después de un acostón todos le piden formalizar. —Harry suspiró y se sentó abatido frente a Severus.

—No sé qué hacer. No sé qué decirle a Nick, no sé qué decirle a Denny… Él es… puro fuego, es pura pasión… —Harry cerró los ojos—. Es un toro, es enorme, es…

—Por favor. —Harry miró a Severus que tenía cara de fingido interés, el codo apoyado en el escritorio y la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano—. Cuénteme más, me muero por saberlo todo.

—Lo siento…

—¿Sabe? Casualmente la pasión siempre se confunde con el amor. Creo que usted necesita urgentemente ubicarse y le voy a ayudar. —Harry se incorporó sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —Severus asintió amable.

—Por supuesto. Quiero dejar de tener estas estúpidas conversaciones y la única forma de hacerlo es aclararle la vida, así que, si me permite... Dice que se llaman Denny y Nicolás… Espero que puedan venir mañana mismo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Piensa citarlos aquí?! —Harry se puso de pie de golpe—. Claro que no. Eso sería el caos, sería terrible.

—Usted cree estar enamorado de los dos. Bien. Veamos a cuál de los dos es al que ama de verdad. —Harry negó pero Severus lo desestimó—. Vamos a citarlos aquí, usted los vera juntos y escogerá al elegido. Emocionante, ¿no cree? —Harry boqueó—. Perfecto. Déjeme contactarles.

* * *

La pared era trasparente y podía ver la oficina de Severus y escucharle a la perfección. Algo le decía a Harry que ésa era una idea horrible, sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Severus tenía razón. Sólo iba a poder decidir cuando los tuviese juntos y pudiera ver con claridad las diferencias entre ellos.

—¿Listo, Potter? Sus pretendientes están en camino y llegarán en cualquier momento —le dijo Severus hablándole desde el otro lado.

—Sí, profesor. —Severus asintió colocándose en su lugar. Harry se tensó cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante —respondió Severus.

Denny fue el primero en entrar con el semblante duro. Detrás estaba Nick, también listo con la varita en mano.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —demandó Denny—. Me llamaron para decirme que estaba herido.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Nick mirándole.

—El otro novio de Potter —les aclaró en seguida Severus.

—Éste no puede ser novio de Harry. —Denny miró despectivamente a Nick—. Parece un pusilánime. —Severus movió la cabeza afirmativamente y luego regresó a su semblante neutro.

—Los dos iniciaron una relación con el señor Potter y están aquí por lo mismo. Vamos a hablar de ello enseguida. Potter se encuentra confundido…

—No sé por qué si sólo debería mirarnos para ver cómo es cada uno —dijo Nick barriendo a Denny con la mirada—. Ordinario diría que lo define bastante bien. —Denny rechinó los dientes.

—¡Basta! Qué asco. No entiendo cómo Potter se fijó en alguno de los dos. —Nick iba a decir algo pero Severus lo detuvo con una mirada—. Usted es un cursi, un niño topo que se esconde del peligro y quiere que Harry lo proteja. Créame que no hay nada que me moleste más que las personas sin empuje ante la vida. —Denny rió—. ¿Y usted? Usted no es mejor. Se cree intrépido pero le encanta hacerse al héroe. ¿Cuánto le duró el enojo al ver que su nombre no apareció en el diario cuando salvaron al dragón? —Denny bajó el rostro—. ¿Va poder aguantar que Harry aparezca en las portadas una vez al mes como mínimo? Porque él es un gran héroe y siempre aparece en el diario. Así que dígame, ¿puede vivir a la sombra del gran Harry Potter?

La puerta del despacho de Severus se abrió de golpe.

—Es suficiente, profesor. Ya he elegido….

* * *

Harry gimió cuando sintió el mordisco en el cuello. Cerró los ojos y abrió ligeramente la boca. El sentimiento era demasiado desbordante; la sensación de placer y excitación lo estaban matando. Enredó las manos en los mechones de pelo negro y lo jaló para besarle. Cuando sus lenguas se enredaron todo el cuerpo de Harry vibró de pasión y deseo. Recorrió con las manos la espalda de su marido, terminó de sacarle la chaqueta y la arrojó a cualquier lado.

Entre tumbos fueron hacia la habitación principal y cayeron en la cama con las camisas ya desabotonadas y los pechos subiendo y bajando para generar un poco de fricción entre las pieles necesitadas de caricias y besos. Las hábiles manos de su marido le desabotonaron el pantalón y le terminaron de desnudar. Harry se sentó en la cama para abrir el cinturón y bajar lentamente la cremallera del pantalón de su esposo mientras restregaba el rostro sobre la tela que le cubría la polla.

Gimió al sentirla en su boca, al probarle y sentirle tan duro. Harry quería mamársela hasta que se corriera pero para eso tenía toda la noche y todas las noches a partir de esa noche. Por lo pronto se hundió en las ganas de hacerle gozar. Sonrió con la polla de su esposo en la boca cuando sintió una fuerte mano sobre su cabello para guiarle en el ritmo furioso que necesitaba. Cuando se separó lo miró con los ojos nublados; se estaba humedeciéndose los labios. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que arrojase a Harry a la cama. Con su esposo encima de él besándole con pasión, Harry mecía la cadera para rozar sus pollas duras y húmedas. Después abrió las piernas descaradamente, incitándole. Se moría por tener esa polla dentro de él, se moría por sentir eso que le hacía sentir cuando estaban juntos. Le gemía en el oído porque sabía que era un pervertido y que le gustaban esos ronroneos, esos gemidos. Su marido le elevó las piernas de golpe y Harry sintió una humedad inundándole el culo y después la cabeza del glande de su esposo rozando de arriba abajo por su raja. Harry cerró los ojos y soltó un quejido. A su esposo también le encantaba jugar y desesperarlo.

Gritó su nombre cuando por fin le embistió. Se quedaron por unos segundos abrazados, besándose lentamente con las bocas abiertas, con las lenguas jugando entre sus bocas. Harry movía la cadera suavemente sólo por sentir la polla de su esposo llenándole tanto y tan bien. Su esposo colocó los antebrazos en la cama y empezó a moverse. Era un bruto maravilloso que hacía que se volviese loco con esos movimientos lentos y profundos para luego golpearle el interior como un animal en celo que sólo quería hacer que se corriese. Harry usó las piernas para girar a su esposo y tirarlo sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos al sentir esa polla tan profundamente en su interior. Primero se meció lentamente. Después colocó las manos sobre el pecho de su marido dejando escapar un poco esa maravillosa polla y luego cayendo encima de ella para hacerlo gemir. Hacerlo gemir era un verdadero placer.

Harry enseguida perdió el control y montó esa polla como un loco mientras se acariciaba con ganas para bañar el pecho de su esposo con su semen. Su esposo gruñó agarrándole con fuerza de las nalgas para darle una profunda estocada y se corrió dentro de él bañándole con su gloriosa leche caliente. Harry cerró los ojos antes de derramarse en el pecho de su esposo gimiendo su nombre.

—Joder. —Harry soltó un suspiró aún sobre el pecho de esposo—. Creo que mañana no me podré parar.

—Espero que eso no sea cierto porque me arrastraste hasta aquí y me gustaría hacer algo más que estar en la cama. —Harry sonrió al sentir los finos labios sobre su hombro.

—No te hagas el tonto. Eres un pervertido, Severus, y sólo quieres follar en la hamaca que está en la terraza. —Severus rió mordiendo ligeramente el hombro de Harry.

—Puede ser. —Harry se estiró perezosamente encima de él.

—No me puedo creer que amaras a mi madre y que hayas terminado casado conmigo. —Severus rodó los ojos ante la broma de Harry.

—Todos amábamos a Lily. Lupin, Black, tu padre... Era una persona fácil de amar, igual que… —Harry miró a Severus y lo besó. Poco a poco se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó.

—¿Crees que duraremos? —Severus rió.

—No sé. Tal vez mañana quiera envenenarte —respondió Severus, sarcástico. Harry le dio una mordida en el pectoral que tenía a su alcance.

—Vaya con el amoroso y cursi de mi esposo.

—Me casé contigo. ¿Qué acto más cursi quieres? Yo que tú no esperaba flores hasta tu funeral.

Harry atrapó los labios de Severus entre los suyos para darle un beso profundo. No sabía cuándo, ni tampoco lo pensaba mucho, pero se había enamorado sin notarlo, sin siquiera saberlo, de la persona que menos esperaba. Había buscado sin buscar realmente porque el amor estaba muy cerca de él.

* * *

**_Pues con este fic me estreno en un nuevo fandom. Mi primer Snarry… no lo puedo creer, como escritora siempre le tuve miedo a este fandom pero sobre todo, le tuve respeto. No es fácil escribir de algo que te impone, y la verdad es que este Snarry es muy luminoso, muy fresco, apegado mucho a lo que escribo comúnmente porque me encantan las historias con un buen final y con algo de humor. No sé si este shot cumplió el objetivo de divertirles, espero que si; lo escribí con muy respeto y cariño para iniciar en este nuevo y gran fandom._**

**_Ya escribía para el fandom oscuro de Glee, ahora me toca el fandom oscuro de Harry Potter. ¿Cierto, Winter? Un gran abrazo para mi maravillosa beta. _**


End file.
